Talk:Harry Potter's scars
The Picture of Dolores's Scars It says, "I will not break rules", however Harry was forced to write, "I will not tell lies". Hollyfire the Warrior|Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 17:26, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :That difference between the book and the film is noted in the Behind the scenes section. Oread (talk) 17:44, 2 March 2009 (UTC) A Lightning Scar or an N Scar I seen Harry's most famous scar many times and to me it looks more like a capital N stretched and at an angle. Ztyran 05:21, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :It's just how the film's make-up artist did on the scar, and its just look like a letter "N" like what you said, but in the books it was clearly described as a Lightning bolt scar. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 08:13, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :That was kinda my point when I wrote the above. While I didn't expect the mark seen on the US books I expected more of a flesh version of an electric symbol not this: A poor choice for the films I think. Ztyran 01:34, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Harry's scar In the "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban", in the scene where prof. Lupin teaches them to get rid of boggart , Harry's scar is on the left side of his forehead! In the next scene of the same movie the scar moved to the left, where it used to be before and will be later. What's up with that? :If you look carefully, you'll notice parts of the scene are shot looking into the mirror on the front of the wardrobe. 16:41, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hand scars I just read the article mention of the second stating "I must not break rules". This fact should be moved to behind the scenes or removed entirely as it goes against book cannon where he did not receive detention after the discovery of Dumbledore's Army as the Minster and Umbridge were too distracted by the opportunity to get rid of Dumbledore. Ztyran 23:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Image The main image for this article, well, sucks. Yes, it shows him in one of the fits of pain his scar often sent him into, but it also fails to actually show the scar (or if it does, I can't see it in the image). Surely we can do better? I personally like File:Harry's scar burning.JPG; it's perfect other than the fact that it's on baby Harry and from the first film (if those are issues, that is).-- 1337star (Owl Post) Forehead scar Do we know why Harry's scar is lightning bolt? Is it some connection to symbolism, perhaps?—Kaimi ( /5 TP) 22:08, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :JKR once told that it was only a sign she liked, nothing special. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 12:17, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Ah, thanks.—Kaimi ( /5 TP) 15:09, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Harry's forehead scar I believe that this should be added to the "behind the scenes section" *According to Pottermore the hand movement of the Killing Curse has a lightning bolt shape, which it could be why Harry's forehead scar has also a lightning bolt shape. Scar on Harry's hand Doesn't that scar heal? Isn't there a way to get rid of it? HarryPoter394 February 18 2017: 23:51 (UTC) No, it doesn't. This question was also asked by Professor McGonagall and answered by Professor Dumbledore. Probably because it was caused by powerful dark magic. Potttermore says damage caused by Dark Magic is not easy to heal.--Rodolphus (talk) 07:29, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Harry's chest scar Should an addition be made as Harry has a scar on his chest where the Locket horcrux had burned an oval. In the direct passage, the severing charm that was used to separate the locket from his skin was described as "... a mark" but later it's mentioned that "this journey had already given Harry scars to his chest and forearm to join those on his hand and forehead". This does imply the burn from the locket was a more permanent scar than the severing charm. APassionateFan (talk) 16:10, August 7, 2019 (UTC) :Given the direct comparison to the scars on his hand and forehead, it would make sense to include those other scars mentioned there in . Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 19:18, August 7, 2019 (UTC)